Sadame no Tsubasa : Wings of Destiny
by Eni Li'Nave
Summary: A world where magic is borne on wings of prophecy, the Kinomoto Kingdom is brought to the edge of destruction as children raised of both light and darkness hold it in the balance. SS, other pairings as they come.
1. Past and Present

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura, all its characters, and related material belong to CLAMP. This disclaimer won't be mentioned after this, but still apply in proceeding chapters. I am, in no manner, shape, or form, am getting any profit from writing this. Although I suppose I can dream once in awhile...

Sadame no Tsubasa : Wings of Destiny

Chapter 0: Past & Present

It was an unusually cold evening in this small world by the name of Edria, and peace reigned this night. The wild beasts slumbered in their homes or swam on through the deep oceans as the rest of the world glistened, a light snowfall touching the four corners of the lone continent. Snow being a rare event for this Land of the Sun, the whole kingdom celebrated the event, with the children frolicking about and having snow fights, while the adults drank enjoyed their cold drinks, as rare as it was.

Everyone, save for three.

* * *

Opaque curtains billowed inward on gentle breezes into a darkened room, where little furniture was present. A small table stood alone next to the window, with a dresser against the wall and a small fireplace fireless despite the cold. Comfortably seated in the couch facing the window, a tall, regal figure occasionally glanced towards the door, then back to the window, their form shrouded in long light-colored robes of blue and gray. 

"You called for us, Master?"

Two more darkened figures entered the room, the moonlight barely showing them to be a winged golden lion and a winged man with incredibly long pale hair robed in blue and white. Slowly, they approached the seated man, before stopping a few feet away.

"Yes, Yue... Cerberus," he answered. "Come closer, there's much to be said and so little time..."

Clow Reed stood up slowly and made his way toward the window, while the two guardians made their way by his side. Parting the curtains with a hand, he gazed into the distance.

"I am dying, Yue... Cerberus..." he began just as shocked gasps came to him.

"No, don't be that way, I've lived a long life, and I fear that your lives will become much more interesting." He lowered his hand, then turned to them, smiling benignly as he always had.

"Now listen to me," he calmly looked at the two of them. "I'm leaving you behind, but you must protect the world I'm leaving. I see much chaos ahead."

"Yue... please watch over my cute little descendents, guide them with the wisdom I know you have, and judge them fairly." Yue could only nod his head, accepting the burden being placed on him. "Please don't hold my passing against me or anyone, we all pass on in time."

"But... Master, I..."

"RETURN TO YOUR FALSE FORM, YUE."

A flash of golden light, and great wings unfurled behind Clow Reed. With a commanding wave of his master's hand, Yue's wings suddenly enveloped him, and then were gone, leaving behind an unconscious bespectacled teenager lying on the ground. The young man wore a simple white shirt and pants. Falling to his knees, Clow paused to catch his breath before using his magic to levitate the unconscious man onto the couch.

"Cerberus, this chest, I leave with you. It must not be unsealed until the chosen ones come to you." As he said this, a small wooden box slowly rose from the table. The box was plain, save for an inlay of different wood, forming a triangle where a small ruby, sapphire, and emerald were inset at each of the tips.

"But how will I know who they are?" Cerberus looked up, confusion and shock still evident in his face and stance.

A slightly mischievous smile made its way to Reed's face. "You'll know when you see them." Clow Reed closed his eyes and started a slow chant. Moments later, the second guardian vanished and a small golden figurine of a proud winged lion sat in the center of the box's triangle.

He glanced at the mirror behind him, through which a curious young woman with curly honey-brown hair and emerald eyes was staring into the room.

"There's still so much to be done..."

* * *

With the passing of the Great Sorcerer and King, Clow Reed, the world mourned as one, and for a short while, the kingdom seemed to stop working. Yet, as the days and weeks passed, people soon learned to live without the great Clow Reed to guide them, and life returned to normal. 

As the months turned to years and the years to centuries, the land changed as did the people. The land grew flat, then jagged again, as nature brought her gifts and carved and shaped the lone continent into a mass of islands, large & small. Wars broke out with peace soon quieting the destruction and chaos. The Kingdom of the Sun collapsed as rivals vied for the throne, various other kingdoms springing up. The kingdoms split the people apart, just as nature split the land. The blood of Clow Reed thinned and thickened, and soon almost everyone could trace their lineage back to the ancient ruler... with varying levels of difficulty of course. Traces of magic ran throughout the world, and those gifted eventually found themselves being trained and refining their abilities or, even rarer, finding their wings.

In such a way did millennia pass. Somewhere during the process, a grand palace located at the center of the mass of islands, was built. Called the Crystal Palace, it received its name from the seven shimmering crystal walls surrounding the palace.

The Kinomotos now reside within the palace, the rulers of the Kinomoto Kingdom. They succeeded in unifying the land once more, through diplomacy and benevolence.

It is here that history ends, and the story begins.

* * *

_Is it time? I grow tired. It's been so long..._

I don't know...

_...Wake up!_

"Hoeeeee?"

* * *

Tsuzuku 

Author's Notes: The first fanfic to write, and not even the one of the plots that have really been bothering me. As this really is the first fanfic that I'll write publicly, any and all reviews (especially constructive criticism!) would help a good amount. Till then!

Eni Li'Nave


	2. The Usual Days

Author's Notes: If people didn't get it previously, the disclaimer in the prologue still applies here. Oh, right. Before people shoot me for not pointing out writing styles. More later. wishes hard for an english keyboard here

"..." spoken

'...' thoughts

Sadame no Tsubasa : Wings of Destiny

Chapter 1: The Usual Days

* * *

Jolted from her rest, a young woman suddenly sat up straight, sweating and trying to gather her wits about her. Calming down, she found herself in quite a different situation than she expected. Instead of the familiar pink nightgown, she was wearing her usual training outfit. A light crimson tunic with short white sleeves lined in gold adorned her body. A simple white leather belt snaked around her waist from which an unfamiliar winged sword hung, sheathed in a slender pink scabbard. White leather winged boots and a simple white cape completed the outfit. 

Her face crinkled as she considered her surroundings. A far cry from the warm, comfortable bed and blankets, thick fog surrounded her, the grass below her feet barely visible despite the light around her. A rough, grey stone acted as support as she lay back and continued searching for some familiar landmarks aside from the stone at her back.

'Where am I... why am I here...'

As if in answer to her wonderings, a furious wind enveloped her. Taken aback, she raised her arms to shield herself from the barrage, only to lower it as the wind died down. Taking another look at her surroundings, she found that the fog had cleared some, revealing a few trees and an odd-looking well to her right.

The well was circular and made of the same grey rock that she was resting against. Spaced equidistantly along the top of the well's walls were several small three-sided pyramids, each pyramid made of a different type of stone. Just as she was about to count how many, the water started glowing in a gentle blue, drawing her curiosity.

Looking into the water, she considered what she saw. Bright emerald eyes looked back at her from an curious face, framed by short auburn locks. Upon seeing vague reflections of some people standing behind her, she looked back only to see fog. Frowning delicately, she looked back at the water. The reflections remained.

_Sakura..._

"Hoe? Who's there...?" She looked wildly around, trying to find the etheral voice. 'Funny, it sounded like a woman,' but she wasn't sure. 'Maybe a fair-voiced man?'

_Sakura, I'm sorry..._

'Oniichan? Him apologizing? The day he beats Yukito-san is the day he'll apologize. Which will be never! Hmph.'

_Sakura... Sakura-sama... Sakura-hime... Sakura-san... Sakura...!_

With another furious gust of wind, the fog completely cleared, revealing the forest clearing around her, the sun shining bright ahead. But that changed, as the sun started to turn black, bringing darkness all around her. Sakura looked up defiantly at the sun, trying to will the sun back to its former shining self. But the sun wouldn´t change back, eventually becoming a black eye surrounded by an angry red-orange halo. Three pulses of red-orange flame later from that black sun, the world was awash in that all-consuming fire. It ate away at the earth and skies, burned away the trees, and Sakura could only notice an oddly familiar warmth even as it ate away at her own body...

* * *

"Hoeee?" Sakura sat upwards, looking very much wide-eyed. After making sure that no body parts were burnt or missing, she breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Yokatta... ara?"

"...ra-sama! Sakura-sama! Breakfast is ready!"

"Hai! I'll be there shortly!"

At the sound of receding footsteps, Sakura stretched and slid out of bed. Slipping out of her nightgown, she gingerly stepped in front of the simple wooden chest at the foot of her bed. Pulling out her training outfit, she put aside her sword and cape; they would only get in the way at breakfast, afterall. As she dressed and finally left her room towards the breakfast room, she pondered the previous night's dream.

"All those voices... why me?"

Her train of thought was broken as she was greeted by some of the servants, Sakura cheerfully replying "Ohayo!" As she passed one of the courtyards, the fountain at the center caught her attention, a trio of pyramids adorning the rim of the lower basin. Furrowing her brow, she paused to peer up at the sun. As expected, the sun shone brightly, showering the land with warmth.

For a few minutes, some servants wondered what had captivated the princess so that she was staring at the sky with such a serious look on her face. Then...

"Hoeee? I'm late!"

Sakura bolted towards the breakfast room, her footsteps echoing loudly in the otherwise quiet corridors. The servants watching smiled - Sakura was Sakura afterall. And everything was normal once again.

_

* * *

_

In one quiet corner of the palace overlooking one corner of the lake surrounding the palace was the Royal's breakfast room. Today, the sun shone through the stained-glass windows, bathing the central table with multi-colored light. The table was well-laden: freshly baked pastries & breads, ripe fruits and juices, and more. Around said table sat 3 men, all of different age and garb.

"Sakura-chan sure is late," the eldest said, his long white hair shot through with light-brown.

The other two remained silent, the elder of the two smiling gently while the youngest merely grabbed an apple from the fruit basket. Just before he could take a bite, a Sakura-shaped projectile shot into the room, shattering the peace & quiet. Gasping for breath, she straightened out her outfit before taking her seat. The boy took a large bite out of his apple and chewed loudly.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san." Fujitaka greeted, looking every much the king in his royal blue robes.

Finally swallowing, Touya glanced at Sakura and smirked. "Leave it to a Kaijuu to be so loud."

"Onii-chan!" Sakura angrily raised her fist, and even Touya had to cringe a bit. Years of stomped feet did little to diminsh the pain of an aching shin. Touya yelped after a shin-kick from Sakura. With Touya muttering, and Sakura having a smug look on her face, Yukito decided to step in.

"Itadakimasu!" He started eating with his usual gusto, soon followed by Fujitaka.

Both siblings blushed before joining their father and Yukito-san. Seeing food disappear as quickly as it did before Yukito for years instilled fears of missing meals due to fighting.

Just as they were finishing, Yukito eyed the two younger Kinomotos.

"Twenty laps around the castle, both of you."

"Hoeee?" was Sakura's cry of anguish.

"Why me? The Kaijuu was late," Touya muttered, earning yet another shin-kick from Sakura.

"For being late, and for baiting your sister. Think of it as precious bonding time."

More muttering from Touya answered the proclamation.

* * *

A few hours and twenty laps later, Sakura and Touya were standing before Yukito amid a rectangular grass field. Surrounding the three of them was a beautiful courtyard full of blossoms and a large tree off to one side of the field. Simple gravel paths lined with rough stones led back to the clean, orderly corridors of the palace. 

"Warm up, children. We have an audience."

Just as he said, the royal guards were watching intently from one of the corridors, taking and placing bets on the day's events. But, contrary to the usual, on a balcony overlooking the practice field was their father. As the two siblings did their practice forms, Yukito observed them closely.

Touya was attired much like his sister, wearing a dark blue tunic with white short sleeves lined in gold, which was cinched at the waist with a black leather belt. Matching dark blue pants covered his lower half, with black leather boots on his feet. A similar white cape shrouded his body, while an elegant 2-handed silver longsword hung from his waist. That sword was now in use, cutting through the air in wide, sweeping arcs with a practiced precision. A calm look was on Touya's face as he ran through the routines.

Sakura was almost the opposite of her brother in style, a lighter shortsword flashing through the air in a series of slices and stabs. While Touya kept his feet on the ground during his sword dance, Sakura often took to the air during her routines, using a style of her own devising.

"Enough!" Yukito finally called. "Face off, you two. Magic and swords today, so anything goes."

Sakura grinned. Touya grimaced. The moment magic came in, it evened things out between the two siblings, balancing Touya's years of experience with the sword against Sakura's natural talent with magic. As the two turned to face each other, the guards bustled, recalculating odds and placing more bets.

Yukito pulled from his ear a silver earring with a sapphire stud. With a quick gesture, it elongated into a long silver staff where an ornate silver cresent moon flanked by stars stood proudly at the tip. Shouting "Begin!", he jabbed the unadorned tip into the ground. A silver-colored box-shaped barrier sprang to life, just enough to cover the grass field. Not a moment later did the two combatants in the barrier spring to action.

* * *

Tsuzuku... 

Post Author's Notes:

So, almost 2 weeks in Europe, and now more than ever do I wish that I had a lap top, or even the possibility to use a standard English keyboard. I do apologize for the late? update. Internet access isn't cheap over here, and less accessible during a coach tour (writing during a coach tour is very very hard...). At the very least, I have a good amount of the story outlined now, so it should come out a bit quicker. Thanks Muse profusely Again, reviews would be awesome, and speaking of reviews, thanks to those who did. )

Now, to write chapter 2... oh how I need to work on writing fight scenes...

Quick dictionary (Just in case):

Ohayo - Good Morning  
Hai - Yes, Okay  
Itadakimasu - traditional saying before a meal, literally "I receive."  
Onii-chan - Elder/Big brother  
Kaijuu - Monster, Touya's nickname of sorts for Sakura  
Yokatta - I'm glad, I'm relieved


	3. Prelude to Night

Author's Notes: ...so I lost all my notes on my story and had to start again from scratch. Mixing class notes and fanfiction notes? Not a good thing, especially if you want to burn said notes... err. No, I didn't do that, but... Any suggestions on how to handle future fight scenes will be quite a great thing, but I suppose that's for later.

Sadame no Tsubasa : Wings of Destiny

Chapter 2: Prelude to Night

* * *

No sooner than the magical field sprang into existence, the two fighters leapt to action. 

Touya dashed in, his sword leading the way as, with a small flash of light, a small pair of wings appeared on Sakura's back. These same wings then expanded into a functional pair in a miniature explosion of feathers. Eyes widening, Sakura slammed her sword hard against Touya's, deflecting it away as Sakura let the impact guide her to his left.

"Onii-chan!" Sakura yelled as she darted past Touya and then took to the air with her wings, Touya just barely missing his follow-up slice.

"Heheh… drat." He chuckled as he dropped into a relaxed stance, sword held casually low to the ground in his right hand, his knees slightly bent. The chuckle was cut short as Sakura held her sword horizontally before her. As she slid her left middle & index fingers across the flat from winged cross piece to sword tip, the sword glowed with a bright pinkish aura where her fingers brushed against the blade. Smiling broadly, she started slicing her sword in the air before her. With an almost childish delight, she accented each swing with a "Da!"

Of course, that wasn't what worried Touya. The arcs of pinkish energy barreling his way were. Cursing, Touya back flipped over the first two arcs, which brought up a shower of debris behind him. Dashing forward, he ducked and weaved around the next few arcs of energy, grabbing a particularly large clod of dirt in the process. He hurled it at Sakura, who grinned at his effort and used her sword to knock it back. Much to her dismay, instead of flying back to the sender, the mass shattered and covered her in.a cloud of dirt

Darting forward out of the cloud, she wiped her eyes and looked downward. With an undignified "Eep!" Sakura dove towards the ground and underneath the leaping Touya.

Arcing back to the high ground, she turned around and saw Touya holding his sword vertically before him. A small set of wings flashed into existence on his back, before he pointed his sword in Sakura's direction. She pouted cutely, before starting anew the energy barrage as a hemispherical shield shimmered into existence in front of Touya. Even with the shield easily parting the energy arcs, more clods of dirt and grass around him flew everywhere under Sakura's attack. Touya's eyebrow started twitching more with every passing second.

He finally cracked. "Come down here!" he shouted. "You know this can't last all day!" He smirked nonetheless. 'Heh, at least I'm not the only one who got dirty from all that.'

"Aww…" Sakura's tone was light and teasing.

'Touya-kun has a point. Time to even the playing field a little.' Yukito smiled. As he raised his hand in a gesture, the silver magical field started to shrink in height, forcing Sakura downwards.

"Hoee?"

"Didn't I say 'anything goes' today?" Yukito said before snapping his fingers. Water started inundating the area, slowly inching up the silver field.

"No, you didn't! Ah, mou!" Sakura sent another pair of energy blades her brother's way, then flew in after them, sword leading the charge. Touya neatly dodged the first, then leapt forward over the second arc before swinging his own sword downwards. Sakura cringed and settled into a block, getting knocked down towards the ground from the impact.

Water splashed everywhere as Sakura landed hard on her feet just before flipping backwards and over Touya's low swipe when he landed after her. The slice knocked up some water into the air, which solidified and grabbed at Sakura's ankle, almost yanking her back. Sakura sliced through the water strand and flew as back as she could, hovering just over the half-foot of water, the toes of her boots barely touching it. Touya readjusted his own stance, lifting his sword up to eye level horizontally over the ground, the tip pointing again in her direction. The pink glow dissipated from Sakura's sword, which she likewise leveled at him.

Sakura grumbled good-naturedly before flying back at Touya. Unsurprised, he merely swung his sword through the water, sending a blinding cascade at Sakura. But she was already darting through the water spray and stabbing out, forcing Touya to leap back.

Surprisingly to him, Sakura pressed the attack, arcing through the air and flicking a bolt of pinkish energy at his shoulder. Touya neatly deflected the bolt with his sword, then stabbed out. Sakura "eeped" and landed on the extended blade. Touya grinned, angling his sword and swinging hard to the right. Sakura's eyes widened as her impromptu platform suddenly shifted and went flying. She leapt towards her right, the momentum of the swing flipping her with her feet towards the skies. Touya grinned as he started to reverse his swing.

Her grin was even wider as she poked the tip of her sword at his chest, Sakura hovering upside-down before him. A moment later she completed her delayed flip, her wings disappearing in another small explosion of feathers, and a larger splash of water.

"I win!" Sakura cheerfully declared, a cacophony of clapping, hooting, and whistling from the guards accompanying the statement. The clink of coins changing hands soon followed, followed by the groaning and cheering of various members of the audience. Fujitaka merely beamed as he stood up and clapped.

"Durn wings..."

"What was that?"

"I said 'Loud Kaijuu'."

"Onii-chan!" Stomp. Silence. Then... Kick. A sharp cry of pain.

Yukito shook his head and made a gesture, the water spiraling upward into a tiny orb which continued to hover there.. "Come now, you two," he bade. "Good work." He then dispelled the barrier, the torn up ground whole once again as soon as the barrier dropped. The ball of water floated over to the pond and dropped in with a tiny plop! As an afterthought, he added, "And get changed. No colds, okay?"

Only Sakura's "Haaaaii..." was heard as the two siblings went off to get themselves cleaned.

* * *

It was early afternoon when Sakura found herself walking along the horseshoe-shaped lake that circled parts of the castle. The blue-green lake was fed by a river that came from a crystal-laden gorge several miles to the east.. The mountains towered over the palace and countryside to the south. 

As she walked on, she reflected on the day's events. 'Mou, Onii-chan was so mean,' Sakura's mood darkened before brightening again. 'Then again, I finally beat him.' She twirled around, her simple white sun dress fluttering on the cool, gentle winds blowing down from the blue-green mountains.

Playful as ever, another flash of light brought Sakura to the skies with her wings. She skipped along the lake's surface before rushing about the few trees that grew close to the lake's shore. She finally settled on a lone enormous sakura tree on a hill overlooking the lake.

Sakura sat in one of the lower branches, hair sill disheveled from her flight. She affectionately rubbed the bark, smiling as she thought of the times she sat there enjoying the peace and shade. She reclined against the trunk, legs dangling off to the side. For a moment, she smiled as a pair of butterflies glided past, occasionally flapping their black and blue wings. A little lower, her hands ran across a few scratches in the trunk's old bark, now slightly grown over. Little intricate markings, bearing their names of her and

'Syaoran... where are you?' Sakura's mood shifted once again as she looked across the blue-green lake, still shimmering in the afternoon sun.

'Syaoran...' Her eyes glazed over slightly as she let the memories overtake her.

* * *

Twelve years ago, it was a cool afternoon with a slight mist in the air-- rain had visited the Kinomoto Kingdom earlier that day, leaving the ground moist and the plants studded with small droplets of water. It was a time of high tensions, when the land was still split into 3 areas of separate rule. More so, especially when the leaders of one visits another. Although most wouldn't think it if you saw them. 

The throne room was a sight to behold. While modest in size, the floors were of a fine white marble, the pillars and walls made of an opaque white crystal. Through the large floor to ceiling windows, the sun's light peeked through a few breaks in the clouds, bringing warmth and a glow of multi-colored light to the room. A pair of beautiful crystal thrones, both well cushioned, towered close together towards the middle-back of the room, a pair of smaller chairs to either side. It was there that the Kinomotos sat, as the large oak doors to the south opened up, admitting a small entourage of people, no less regal looking than the royal family. The entourage bowed as one before parting and exiting the room, leaving behind a beautiful woman with 4 teenage girls and a young boy behind. A six-year old Sakura jumped up and hid behind the thrones while Touya, being a proud 13 year old, merely stared at them from his seat beside his father.

"So, what brings the Great Seer and her daughters to the Palace?" Fujitaka asked, sitting upon one of the crystal thrones. Beside him on a slightly smaller throne, a young woman with long, wavy brown hair and bright green eyes shook her head.

"Is that how you treat an old friend, anata?" Nadeshiko chided her husband. "Yelan-chan, so good to see you again!"

"Formalities, Na-chan." Yelan bowed before smiling one of her rare smiles. She turned around to give a motherly glance at her daughters, who all stopped fidgeting "How's Sakura?"

"Quite energetic and Touya's being a good older brother to her." Nadeshiko answered, smiling all the while.

"Just for old time's sake, Yelan-san?"

"You should know better than anyone that I do everything for a reason, Fujitaka-san. I wold like Syaoran and Sakura to meet."

Fujitaka chuckled, while Touya turned to look questioningly at his father. "I see. You can't help but play matchmaker as always."

"Of course."

Nadeshiko smiled and beckoned to Sakura. "Sakura, it's okay. She's a friend."

"Nnn..." Sakura ran up and clutched at her mother's hand before spotting a quiet boy with messy brown hair behind the elder Li. Forgetting all formalities, Sakura bounded down the steps towards him.

"Hi, my name is Sakura! Wanna be friends?"

He stayed silent, frowning at Sakura's outstretched hand, then jumped in shock as his 4 sisters suddenly squealed and latched onto Sakura. A chorus of 'kawaii!' followed by much hugging and fussing ensued.

* * *

Four years later, the sun was shining as a pair of combatants faced off under Yukito's watchful eye. But, it wasn't the two siblings facing off. 

"You told me you were good!" Syaoran taunted, his gold lined green combat robes fluttering in the light breeze, sword stabbed into the ground in front of him. Nearby, Sakura's sword was also sticking up from the ground, with Sakura herself on her rump some few feet away from both her weapon and her opponent.

"Mou... I'll beat you this time!" She leapt back onto her feet and grabbed her sword. Turning around to face him, Sakura leveled her sword at Syaoran. Syaoran merely grabbed his weapon and did the same. They started circling around each other, quietly regauging each other.

Meanwhile, Touya was grinding teeth while standing next to Yukito. "Why him..." Sakura dashed forward a couple of steps before leaping into the air, Syaoran also dashing forward underneath her. Yukito chuckled as Sakura turned after landing, landing a nice parry and riposte against his leading stab, forcing Syaoran to hop back offbalanced.

"..Nani! That... GAKI!" Touya's focus was split between his sensei, and the spar within the magical barrier. He grinned slightly upon hearing a yelp from Syaoran.

Yukito nodded somewhat distractedly as she turned around, a broad grin on her face. She waved at them as she ran towards them. Yukito waved back.

"Over my dead body!" Touya exploded as Sakura reached them. Yukito could only sigh and dispel the barrier.

"Sister-complex, I tell you."

* * *

Three years later at a particular large sakura tree, a certain pair was enjoying a quiet summer afternoon. Sakura sat on one of the higher branches looking down at Syaoran, who opted to stretch out upon one of the larger limbs below her and look over the lake. 

"Ne, Syaoran-kun..."

"Hmmm?"

"Do you dream?"

"What do you mean 'Do I dream?'"

"Well, you know... like dream of becoming something? Like, a great swordsman, or a husband..." At that, Sakura blushed.

"Hn... I have no choice. Dreams or not, I'm bound by duty..." He trailed off, his eyes staring at Sakura's form in hesitation before closing them. "... as are you."

"Duties and obligations aside!" Sakura swung down and hung from a branch above Syaoran with her legs hooking onto the branch, her face a few inches from his face.

Syaoran opened his eyes only to see bright green eyes staring down back at him. He tried to backpedal, to no avail. "Agh, don't do that!"

"Hoe..? What'd I do?" she innocently inquired. "Seriously! If you could be anything in the world, what would you be?"

Syaoran started sweating slightly under her piercing gaze, visibly coloring as she seemed to be coming closer. Funny, the branch above seems to be bending, too..

Crack! Both pairs of eyes widened as the bough supporting Sakura broke.

* * *

... Sakura walked forward into the misty clearing, the vague outlines of the trees mostly hidden from view. Ahead of her lay a large smooth gray circular reflective pool, it having a series of small, three-sided pyramids spaced equidistantly along the edge. Slowly coming up to the edge, she bent over to see in the water...

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes, a slightly bewildered look on her face. 'I... don't remember ever doing that.' She looked around herself. She was still at the sakura tree, although it was fast approaching sunset, the sun starting to disappear behind the mountains to the east, setting the lake and surroundings awash in a warm orange glow. Sakura looked about her in surprise as a multitude of black and blue butterflies suddenly took flight around her. 

Smiling broadly, her troubled thoughts about that image fading away, she watched the mass fly around her, then dispersed outward in all directions. She almost got up to leave for the palace, when she noticed a butterfly with multi-hued blue wings resting on her shoulder.

"Such beautiful wings," she murmured. Blink. Her own wings suddenly unfurled. 'Wh... what? I didn't...'

The world suddenly darkened around her, leaving only the blue butterfly before her sight, slowly flapping its wings.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere... 

"She lasted longer than we expected." A refined lady's voice.

"Yes." A deep male's voice.

"She'll be weaker next time." Another, older male.

"Hopefully not too much. There's still so much to be done."

* * *

Tsuzuku 

Post Author's Notes:

I'd whine about college being the bleh, except that it has brought to me more joys and experiences than I ever imagined possible. Ahh, college life.Once again, thanks for muses, and xDianaMoonx for a bit (okay, a lot) of pre-reading. Let's see if I can get this ball rolling once again.

If you like the story, please do leave a review, C&C, or what-not. It definitely helps the creative process. And with that, I'll be back with chapter 3. Hopefully soon.

Now for a side-thought or two:

AnimeKitty: pretty good guesses for the gems, but I'm afraid you're somewhat far off. As for Kero, we'll see. Rewriting everything is going to get a little messy with my original transcript.

Mini Japanese-English dictionary:

Onii-chan: Older brother

Hai: yes/okay

Kaijuu : monster

Anata: a way of saying "dear" or "darling" between couples

Nani: what ?

Gaki : brat

Back to hiding in plain sight, for now.

Eni Li'Nave 


	4. Bleeding Shadows

Author's Notes: I'm almost afraid to ask for so many reviews before posting the next chapter. I'm starting to wonder if people are enjoying it, or reading it at all. Anyway, getting back to it...

Sadame no Tsubasa : Wings of Destiny

Chapter 3: Bleeding Shadows

* * *

The morning came with the quiet rustle of light rain from the skies above the Crystal Palace, creating as a soothing lullaby of pitter-pattering as the morning wore on.. 

The few servants up and around to do their duties paused to see Touya hurrying towards his little sister's room. The servants he passed looked on in surprise. It was usually the younger princess who would be hurrying-- or in Sakura's case running--off to wherever her family was. The morning was still young, although by now it was usual for her to already be at the breakfast room.

'She's never this late.' Touya glanced up at the rainy skies. 'If she's just sleeping due to the rain, I'll fix that real fast.' Just before her door, Touya walked up to one of the servants.

"Sasaki. Have you seen Sakura?"

Sasaki Rika looked up to see Touya, his face almost set into a worried frown. Her brown locks hid her face as she bowed her head and set her gaze towards the floor. "I... I did. Sakura-hime entered her room without a word last night. She looked rather pale, so I didn't try to wake her up yet."

"Okay. Thank you, Sasaki." Touya nodded, then turned to the door, then started banging on it, causing Rika to jump in surprise. "Sakura! Wake up! If I miss breakfast because of you...!"

* * *

Sakura shivered slightly, lying stomach down on the bed. Groaning mentally, she reached over to grab more layers, only to snatch nothing but the sheet covering her. She grabbed a handful of blanket and turned onto her right side, only for her eyes to shoot open as a wave of pain wracked her body. 

'Wh-whaa...' She immediately sat up and let go of the linen sheet, the pain subsiding a bit. She looked behind her to see the cause of the pain. She frowned in confusion, both at her wings not fading away, as well as the sudden disappearance of her clothes.

'My wings? Itte...' She winced again, and tried to dispel her wings with a thought. The pain remained, as did her now slightly aching wings. She tried again, but to no avail.

'What's going on?' she thought, as she looked around. Dim reddish light came through the window, barely illuminating her familiar, yet not, surroundings. What was her cozy warmly colored room now felt chilling-- both unconsciously and in actuality-- most of the colors changing to varying shades of dark crimson. The sheet that fell to her lap was almost black in appearance. The fireplace which would've had its fire still burning was dark and empty, save for some black coals. Her table was void of everything, save for a stack of blood red parchment and a black quill. The bookshelves themselves were empty. 'This must be another dream.' Sakura thought determinedly, despite the small voice in her head asking about the pain. 'It'll just go away after awhile.'

Sakura nodded, then got up and gingerly made her way to the chest at the foot of her bed. Pulling out her training outfit, she shivered at the changes here as well. The tunic was a deeper blood red in the light, all of the whites becoming a darker crimson color-- also almost black. She smiled in relief as her favorite sword seemed to be relatively unchanged. Putting on everything, after making impromptu cuts to make room for her wings, Sakura stood up and stared outside the window. As far as her eyes could see there was a similarly crimson landscape, familiar in every way save for its color.

* * *

Touya's patience steadily grew thinner as he pounded. 'I know she's a deep sleeper, but this is ridiculous.' "Sakura! I'm coming in!" 

He opened the door, despite Rika's loud insistence of not entering the princess' room. He hid his relief at seeing her safe and sound behind a smirk, as she jumped in surprise. But, as she fully turned around, he paled at the sight. A ghostly image of Sakura cowering before him, wearing an outfit he didn't recall her ever having, screaming soundlessly. Then, her translucent form flickered and disappeared from his view.

* * *

Sakura shuddered involuntarily as she looked around her again. 'No ghosts. Please? Especially not blood... red... ' Sakura screamed as her door suddenly slammed open, her form slowly curling into a little ball. After a few soundless moments, Sakura cracked open an eye. A large crimson shadow loomed overhead. Screaming again, she bolted past the shadow and fled in terror to the right..

* * *

Touya regained his senses and walked into the room, looking around wildly, while Rika merely peeked in from doorway. The usually warm room was cold and looked relatively untouched, the bed not slept in. He frowned. 'Something is not right here.' 

"Sakura-hime slept in her room last night, I swear it." Rika piped in.

"I believe you, Sasaki." Turning to leave the room, he saw a flash of black turn right. Rika gave off a "Kya!" as Touya dashed out of the room past her and to the right where the flash dashed off to.

'Where did that girl go...' He grit his teeth. Pausing at the first intersection, he looked in all directions, before dashing down the east corridor. A scream moments later had him rushing back and to the south.

* * *

Acting on instinct alone, Sakura tightly closed her eyes and swung her quickly drawn sword wildly at the slightly smaller shadow that suddenly appeared before her. Gasping for breath, she slowly opened her right eye to find nothing. The shadow had disappeared without a trace. 

"What's with this place!" she cried, all composure gone out the window. She looked all around her, then down at her sword. The blade dripped with a thick, viscous liquid.

Sakura shuddered, and took a couple of deep breaths. She wiped her sword with her cloak, grimacing all the way, before moving towards the brightest place she knew – the throne room. Shadows be damned, they're not going to be catching her off-guard again... dream or not.

* * *

Touya ran as quickly as he could, stopping when he saw one of the servants... Yanagisawa Naoko, he vaguely remembered... on the ground, a small pool of blood on the floor beside her body. He knelt down and gently lifted her up. 

"Oi, hold yourself together!" His look of worry lessened when she slowly turned her head and looked at him.

"T... Touya-oji..."

"Are you okay?" he inquired, resting her head on his lap while he tore the cut sleeve off to bandage her arm."What happened?"

"Hai... " Naoko winced, clutching at her arm when Touya tied it tightly. "I was just going to the baths when a shadowy ghost came out of nowhere and... attacked me. That's it, no more ghost stories for me." She laughed weakly.

"You're okay, if you can joke like that." He looked up upon hearing a rush of footsteps to see Yukito running towards him, robes fluttering behind him.

"Touya-kun. What happened?" Touya started scowling.

"A shadow who briefly looked like Sakura hurt Yanagisawa." Touya explained. "Where the hell were the guards?"

"They're out patrolling the outer walls. It's highly unlikely that they'll... wait. Like Sakura-chan? Where is she?" Yukito gently, but firmly, took Naoko from Touya, then set her down on the ground. Summoning his moon staff, he started muttering a few words, healing Naoko.

"I don't know..." He trailed off as a small dark flashes started moving down the hallway, towards the throne. "It's headed for the throne room! Dad!"

The two stood up and ran after the shadow. "Whatever it is, it's faster than us..." 'Let us make it in time.'

* * *

Sakura stood before the oak double doors that led to the throne room. Looking behind her and seeing nothing save for the dark crimson light and shadows, she slowly opened the door to her right. 

The throne room looked like normal, save for the crimson light coming in through the floor-to-ceiling windows, which was reflected everywhere by the crystalline walls and pillars. A flash of golden light caught her attention, however, as a small table slowly rose through the red marble floor in the very center of the room. On top of it was a small wooden box with the figurine of a golden winged lion adorning the lid.

Walking closer to it, she examined the box with a look of surprise. The box, along with the table, seemd to be colored normally, the three jewels set in the lid flashing crimson red, a brownish green, and a pinkish magenta in the light. She slowly reached for the lid, her short sword still held in her right hand. Her left hand brushed the figurine, and a tired voice suddenly entered her head.

'Chosen o...r not... open the box...'

Sakura recoiled, as if burnt. Then, slowly, she followed what the voice told her mentally. She opened the box. The figurine toppled over and disappeared, a full grown lion appearing before her, as three cracks echoed in her ears. "I told you not to open the box!"

"... ra! Sakura!"

'Onii-chan?' She turned around to see two large shadows floating towards her.

* * *

Touya and Yukito looked into the throne room, the right door slightly ajar. There, in the middle of the room, looking significantly more solid, was that shadow. As it slowly made its way to the center of the room, the two of them frowned. 

"Does it only attack if provoked?" Touya whispered.

Yukito replied, "I don't... " 'No!'

"..what?" Yukito froze at the mental exclamation.

Touya shielded his eyes, his mentor suddenly growing enormous, bright white wings which enveloped his entire body. When the wings finally retracted, Touya looked extremely confused.

"Who are you!" Touya put his hands to his sword, only to grasp nothing but air. He cursed.

"Yue." Came the short, almost monotone reply. Touya glared at Yue, before looking again into the room. For a moment, the dark red shadow resolidified, becoming recognizable as Sakura, as she reached out for something in the middle of the chamber.

"No. Not that." Yue slammed the staff into the ground, completely sealing the back half of the throne room, and flying towards the shadowy girl.

Touya looked bewildered, then dashed towards Sakura as well. "Sakura! Sakura!"

The shadowy Sakura turned around, her brightening face contorting into one of surprise and fear. Suddenly, before either guardian or brother could get to her, the shadowy figure was falling right through the ground, leaving only smooth white marble behind.

"SAKURA!".

* * *

The hole was pitch black, with no way to tell just how wide or how far she had left to go. Sakura looked up dispassionately as she fell, staring up at the point, which soon faded away into darkness. She then realized 'I have wings!' Soon, her speed was considerably lessened... but it did little to change the darkness. 

After what seemed like a small eternity, her feet touched what seemed like solid ground. Looking around, she noticed a small point of red light in the darkness. Then a second, right next to it. As a second pair appeared to her left, Sakura took a small trembling step backwards. A third pair slowly opened their own eyes. Soon, all around her, in the darkness, dozens of red eyes stared unblinkingly at her. Sakura could only fall to her knees and hug herself tightly.

Finally, a voice echoed in Sakura's head-- or was it from the surrounding darkness? Sakura couldn't tell-- sounding exactly like her own, caused a lone teardrop to slide down her face.

_'You're mine.'_

* * *

Tsuzuku 

Post Author's Notes:

This was probably the largest pain I've had as far as creative writing is concerned. Hopefully, turned out well enough. In any case, it's 2:30 in the morning and I need my sleep, 'lest I suddenly get more crazy ideas. Again, thanks to Diana-senpai for pre-reading, and being a wonderful person to toss ideas at. She tosses them back hard. ;

Japanese Dictionary of Used Terms:

-hime : Princess

Itte: slang-ish form of 'itai', or "it hurts"

"Kya!" - an exclamation of surprise, if anything.

-oji: Prince

Side-thoughts:

**Windflight**: I'll leave the detective work to you. What do you think, given this chapter?

Signing off for now...

Eni Li'Nave


	5. Seperate, Joined Souls

Short Pre-ramble: I didn't write those last few confusing (yes, even for me) chapters to stop now. Let's keep the ball rolling now, shall we? Onward!

Sadame no Tsubasa : Wings of Destiny

Chapter 4: Separate, Joined Souls

* * *

'It's... just a dream. Then... why won't I wake up...' 

'W_hat's this, now? A tear? We can't have this, my dear._'

The red lights surrounding Sakura's shivering form gradually disappeared, leaving behind a swirling gray mist below her, swirling in a non-existent breeze. Sakura couldn't breathe... couldn't move as a disembodied hand appeared before her and wiped away that teardrop. As the hand drew back, dark patches of shadow flew in and coalesced onto the stump, slowly solidifying into a nude, female body, just about Sakura's height, their head bowed. Its long, curly light brown hair fell down in rippling waves like a long cloak, long bangs hiding their face in the process. As its nude form knelt low before her, Sakura backpedaled. It slowly approached, ignoring her wild attempts at keeping it bay with her sword.

'Don't come! Stay away!'

Finally, Sakura cried out and charged the form. Her sword slid cleanly through its stomach to the hilt and out the back, only for Sakura to gasp as sheer, burning pain enveloped her. Sakura fell to her knees and slumped slightly forward, her staring down in shock and surprise at her weapon sticking out of her stomach, blood starting to ooze down the handle. It knelt before her and lifted up her chin, revealing empty red eyes gazing intently into Sakura's green eyes, which clouded over in pain.

'_My friend. My dear, dear friend. Let this Nekane embrace your entire being._'

Nekane stood and circled around Sakura's slumped form, before embracing her from behind. It smiled, though unshed tears collected on the edges of those dull red eyes. Sakura never moved an inch, only staring blankly forward, as Nekane became as shadow once again, and split apart. The patches of shadows circled around and flew into Sakura's body, disappearing without a trace. Her body suddenly rose, the sword sliding out with a sickening slurp. Both her body and sword slowly floated back down to the ground, Sakura resting on her back with her sword lying parallel next to her.

'_Rest here-- stay here, within your mind. Let us dream together, for I am within you... and you are mine._'

The only movement left were those of the swirling gray mists.

* * *

Touya pounded on the marble floor with his clenched fists, hollow poundings echoing through the room. He looked up, and glared at the moon guardian who was hovering stoically a few feet away. "Where is she! You seem to know what's going on!" Touya stood up and roughly grabbed onto the blue and white robes, glaring up at the icy blue eyes with his rich brown ones. 

"..." came the reply as Yue lifted a hand. Grabbing onto one of Touya's hands and giving a sharp twist, the young prince relinquished his grasp on Yue's clothing.

"Tell me, dammit!" Touya yelled.

"Touya-san. That's enough." Fujitaka strode towards the two, the barrier dropping as he passed through it. "Yue-san, was it? I believe I am entitled to some answers and you will provide them."

"... it's nothing. I just thought I felt my brother awakening."

Fujitaka continued to bore his gaze into the silver-haired guardian's as the king reached out and grasped Yue's wrist. "You raising a barrier? Not wanting your brother awakening? That is somewhat hard to believe."

"Something has awakened, Sire. Pray it's not what I believe, else the kingdom will mourn as one again." Yue's wings suddenly surrounded himself, forcing Fujitaka to let go and step back. The wings soon retracted, revealing Yukito floating slightly above the ground, staff still in hand. He blinked in confusion as he found himself before both the king and prince in the middle of the room.

"... why... what happened? The shadow?" Yukito scratched his head.

Fujitaka shook his head. "Disappeared. She... It fell into the earth. Do you really not remember anything?"

"Sakura-chan's missing... that's right! Excuse me, highness!" Yukito bowed deeply and rushed out of the throne room in a swirl of light grey and blue robes, silver staff in hand.

Fujitaka's brow creased slightly as he turned to regard Touya. "Touya-san. Help Yukito-san search for Sakura-san. I will handle... the rest… If you need to find me, I shall be in the library."

Touya could only nod as Fujitaka strode out of the throne room, leaving him alone.

'Sakura, where are you?' He, too, turned to leave, a heavy scowl fixed on his face.

* * *

From the depths of unconsciousness, a young lady with curly honey-brown locks stirred, her soft fuzzy blanket feeling quite warm to the touch, and moving everywhere she idly noted. That was the last coherent thought she had before pain exploded out from her stomach, forcing her to curl up into a little ball, tears filling her clenched shut eyes. '… itai yo…' Then, she was falling, as she rolled off her blanket. For several agonizing moments, she fell, unable to do much of anything. Without warning, she landed with an "oomph!" feeling once again, the moving fuzzy blanket below her. As pain, once again, filled her senses, a voice filtered in through the haze. 

"…why must… carry her… I look like.. delivery service? ….great guardian beast…" the voice quietly, yet vehemently muttered.

Darkness overtook her once more.

* * *

With the sunrise long past also came a steady increase of chirping birds, heralding the advent of morning. Said chirping slowly grew louder as the same girl curled and twisted around up in bed, making a make-shift cocoon around herself with those linen sheets and warm, fluffy blankets. Feeling no more pain, just mild annoyance as they wouldn't leave her to rest in peace, she nonetheless suddenly sat up in bed when a deep male voice floated through the cloth barriers to her ears. 

"Ohayo, Nekane-chan."

Nekane whipped her head around towards the doorway to see a tall man wearing a simple, indigo blue, long sleeved shirt and similarly colored pants leaning against the doorway. Despite the filtered sunlight shining through the windows and pulled gauzy curtains, there were still enough shadows to hide his features. Not that she needed to see him, his voice was enough.

Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times. "Y... you... Clow-sama!" She bolted out of the bed and tackled him energetically. He accepted the hit and both fell to the ground, her sitting up and straddling his thighs."You! You big... evil sorcerer! How could you! Leaving me behind like that!" Nekane cried, grabbing at his shirt. Pulling him up, she shook him with surprising strength.

He laughed softly, before reaching up and mussing her hair. The shaking gradually stopped, Nekane opting instead to lean again the sorcerer's chest, closing her eyes. "Don't leave me again...Clow-sama..."

"Don't worry, Nekane-chan." Picking her up, he lay her back down upon the bed and tucked her in, soon after sitting next to her. "Rest now."

As her breathing started to slow down, he murmured a few words, great wings unfurling from his back. A small pixie appeared in a haze of twinkling lights over his upturned palm, which then sprinkled sparkling dust over Nekane's form. She tensed momentarily, then relaxed as her breathing grew deep and steady once more.

"Rest, for tomorrow brings a new day."

* * *

Dawn broke across the land of Edria, sunlight spilling over the mountains surrounding the Crystal Palace. Said palace was bustling with energy to spare, as if it was preparing to receive guests. Or restart a massive search. Which it was. It had been three days since Princess Sakura had disappeared, and all who were capable, from the servants to the guards, continued their search of the castle as well as the surrounding countryside. 

"Thank you for your hard work. Carry on. Find my daughter." Fujitaka nodded to the guard, who closed the library doors behind him. The king turned back to study the tomes and scrolls on long table before him, only to be interrupted by a baritone voice.

"Can't remember?" Fujitaka looked up towards the open doorway-- wasn't it closed, he thought -- to see a dark figure shadowed by the sunlight streaming in from the courtyard outside. Everything about the man was shrouded in black-- the robes, the unusual hat, gloves, boots, outside of the highlights and trimmings of dark blue, as well as the golden staff held vertical at his side.

"Reveal yourself!" When the man made no move to come into the light, Fujitaka cupped his hand before himself. With a simple exclamation of "Light!", a bright ball of all-revealing light sparked to life before him. Much to his dismay, the figure stayed shadowed, some sort of light-consuming darkness similarly above the figure's upturned palm.

"I mean you or those you hold dear no harm. I'm here to tell you that you won't find any writings on what Yue said in these," he gestured towards the table between them, "or within your memories." The figure's hand lowered, the darkness abating to reveal bright sapphire eyes and a smirk on his handsome face. Despite his looks, Fujitaka noted the majestic aura that the younger man exuded.

"Who are you?"

The man's smirk became slightly larger. "A balance. There's always supposed to be balance. Just as I balance you."

"Your name?" The king circled around the table between them and slowly approached the man.

"Ah. For now, my liege, that would be a secret." He bowed low before the king. "And before the little mistress wakes up, I better be away. It is, after all, what she told us." With a swish of his robes, the doors suddenly slammed shut and his figure disappeared from sight, leaving the king alone in the room.

Moments later, Fujitaka stormed out of the Library. "Guards! Find… the man…" he hesitated a moment, "No, keep searching for Sakura-san. My daughter is priority!" As the nearest men to him saluted and departed, his thoughts went back to the meeting back in the library. 'What in Clow's name did he mean by all that…'

* * *

The sharp crackle of broken branches sounded loudly in Touya's ears as he slowly urged his horse onward through the winding forest path, less than half a day's ride away northwest from the palace. The outskirts were lightly wooded, with much space between the trees for some of their fallen brethren amid the rocks and shrubs. The gurgle of the stream to his right did little to straighten his thoughts, a mess of worry for his little sister as well as anger at her being whisked away to only Clow knew where. 

'If I find Sakura safe and sound, I don't know if I'll first hug her or slug her.' Touya thought as he shook his head and dismounted. Giving the chestnut mare a slap on the rump, he watched it run back towards the palace. Nodding in approval, he started to make his way on foot, careful to avoid the fallen branches and nearby brush.

An hour turned to two, and he found himself in a denser area of the forest, the foliage overhead blotting out most of the sunlight, leaving only a few patches of light to go by. The forest now was eerily silent, save for Touya's breathing and the creak and rustle of the woods around him.

A skitter and rustle of foliage above him and to his right made him turn sharply towards the sound. He unsheathed his sword as quietly as he could and dropped to a casual ready stance. Despite the cool façade on his face, Touya suddenly realized that he was completely alone. 'This isn't good. Why didn't I bring an escort?'

He slowly made his way towards his right in short strides, keeping his stance low towards the ground and always in perfect balance. He tensed as he started to pass the first tree, then darted forward and swung in a complete circle, expecting an attack. What he saw was enough for him to drop his sword.

Sakura was lying against a very gnarled tree, her face extremely pale. All over her body were various scratches and small cuts, her tunic torn along the sleeves and torso, cloak tattered, and her sword leaning against one of the roots slightly below her hand.

Touya scrambled to her, and pressed his forefinger and middle finger against her neck. Relieved at feeling a slight pulse, he gently slapped her face.

"Oi, Kaijuu. Wake up."

When she didn't stir, he turned to pick up and sheathe his sword. Afterwards, he took a few moments to wrap his own cloak around her. Leaning forward and carrying her piggyback, he turned to regard her as he started making his way back to the palace.

"Whoever did this to you'll be in a world of pain, Sakura. I promise you that."

As Touya turned back to look at the path before him, she sleepily opened her eyes. Dull ruby eyes regarded the passing greenery before closing once more.

'Clow-sama…'

* * *

Tsuzuku 

Author's Notes:

Well! I know many of you reading are confused or lost by the events of the last few chapters. To be completely honest, so am I. Lost, anyway. Funny how inspiration hits with such force, and then sometimes leaves you hanging with a way to get back to your original ideas. Ah, enough whining.

Many a "Domo arigato!" to all who reviewed. Lord knows they helped keep my mind set on working past these troubles. And one heck of a "Domo arigato gozaimasu!" to both my muse for all those inspirational talks, and xDianaMoonx for being both pre-reader and editor.

Let's see… commentary!

**Windflight: **Yeah, I got that feeling from several readers. Hopefully, I can make ourselves unconfused, right?

**heheangel kisses: **I doubt this chapter clearly answers the crimson-world question. But, 's not my style to be straight-forward. I hope there's enough for you to start getting ideas about it. Tell me what you think!

**xDianaMoonx: **Hi, Di! Thanks for the review! I'll be definitely returning those favors! You know I will, too.

**bittersweetdreams: **Wow. Lots o' questions! Well, it'd be bad if I answered all of them, but let me just say that there be plenty o' references about. Kind of like how Sakura accidentally stepped on a magical butterfly and was sent off to **Dream**land… As for the Syaoran… it's a secret. For now, anyway.

Signing off for now,

Eni Li'Nave


	6. The Ties That Bind

Brief Pre-ramble: Well… here's where things start getting clearer, yet fuzzier.

Sadame no Tsubasa : Wings of Destiny

Chapter 5: The Ties That Bind

* * *

A cold cresent moon looked from the edge of the night sky, as a pall of silence settled over Crystal Palace. Minutes after being laid to rest in her room by her brother, Yukito came in to examine her, with Touya pacing and muttering angry cries to no-one in particular. Most of the people around him understood his feelings, yet tried to keep silent and their distance. The last thing they wanted was to become the unwitting focus of all that anger. 

"How is she?" Touya stopped in his pacing to turn towards Yukito, who was just gesturing to Sasaki Rika to go inside and change Sakura's clothes for her. Rika herself was looking oddly nervous, occasionally glancing at the prince beside her.

"Go on in, Sasaki-san." As he quietly closed the Princess' bedroom door behind the young woman, he sighed. "…I won't lie to you, Touya-kun. She looks bad. Whatever happened to her, someone or something has drastically altered her aura. Where it was a nice, warm pink, it's now darkening. She's still her, but it's getting hard to tell."

"I see." Touya clenched his fist tightly, then pounded on the wall. "I swear, when I get my hands on…"

"Don't worry." Yukito clasped his hand on Touya's shoulder. "We'll catch the ones responsible. They won't get away with this."

"No, they won't," Touya growled. "Even if it's the last thing I do."

"You know what Sakura-chan always says, right? 'Everything will be alright.' Come. I need to report everything to your father." As they turned to walk towards the library, Yukito paused, earning a questioning look from Touya. "It seems like she was stabbed, Touya-kun. Right through the stomach."

"What… but she's alive! There was barely any blood when I saw her, either."

"She's physically fine, aside from her minor wounds. But I did sense that from her auras. I wonder…"** '**_Are you waking up?_**' **Yukito looked around him, then wondered at the wave of detached curiosity he felt. Shaking his head, he patted Touya's shoulder once more. The prince looked at him oddly. "Come, let's hurry toward to the Throne Room. Your father will be overjoyed, no doubt."

* * *

Sasaki Rika, upon entering the room, put down the change of clothes she had ready on the chest at the foot of the bed. Gently pulling the thin, white sheets covering the princess' body away, her eyes started to tear up at seeing the cuts and scratches. 

"Sakura-sama… what have they done to you?" Rika whispered.

After wiping her eyes, Rika, with utmost care, started undressing the unconscious girl before her. Starting from the boots and working her way up, she smiled as a murmured "Clow-sama…" reached her ears. 'She's going to be okay. Sakura-sama'll be okay.' As she sighed and whispered a quick "Gomen nasai!", Rika pulled out a knife and started carefully cutting open the tattered crimson tunic, starting from the collar. So focused on trying to be as careful as possible, she didn't see her patient's hand rising, reaching out towards her hands.

"Ara? Sakura-sama!" Rika's smile, at seeing the princess hold onto her hand and sit up, didn't hold. "Itai!" Rika cried out as her arm was twisted behind her back, her captor slipping off the bed and forcing her onto it. The knife she dropped in pain and surprise was suddenly held at her throat. 'Sakura-sama's doing this…?' Tears returned to Rika's eyes.

"You… are trying to kill me. No matter." The blade tapped Rika's throat twice. "Where is Clow-sama?"

"Clow-sama? Clow… Reed?" Rika gasped out as her captor applied more pressure.

"Don't play dumb with me, girl. Where is he?" Sakura's voice whispered low in her ear.

"Clow is dead… Sakura-sama!"

"Worthless… He can't be dead! I saw him just the other day!"

"I'm not lying, Sakura-sama!" A sharp blow to her neck was the last thing Rika felt.

Sighing, Nekane looked down at the girl before her, then down at herself. A frown soon marred her face. "Clothes… I need better clothes, so I can be presentable to Clow-sama…" Spying the clothes on the chest, she smiled broadly and started changing. "Yue would know… Yes, I'll just have to find Yue. He always knows where his Master is."

* * *

A girl's scream turned heads, as members of the royal guard rushed past both Prince and Advisor on their way towards the scene. Touya turned to Yukito. "That sounded like…" Touya hrmmed a moment, then shook his head. "I can't place the name. The others should be able to handle it, right?" 

Yukito, on the other hand, had his eyes closed, and frowning. "No." He turned sharply away from the throne and started running back down the hallways towards the princess' room. **'**_This aura… it can't be! Not now!_**' **Yukito growled and pointedly ignored the voice he couldn't recognize.

Touya blinked, then followed in pursuit. "What's wrong, Yuktio-san? Yukito-san!"

"Sakura-chan's aura disappeared. Can't you feel it? The darker aura… Even untrained, you should be able to feel it."

"Sakura…" Touya had to cover his eyes as wings, once again, surrounded Yukito.

"Touya, draw your weapon." Yue commanded, as he caught up and then passed the running prince.

"What! But… Sakura's…" Touya's steps slowed.

"It won't be Sakura. Not anymore." The stoic guardian flew onward.

Touya growled, far from convinced, and sprinted forward to catch up to the winged man, his sword still sheathed. From the courtyard far ahead came a sudden blinding light. With the intense light came an aura of magic that caused Touya's hair to stand on end. The bright light soon dimmed down to a reddish glow. It worried the young prince. Yue, far ahead in the corridor, seemed to have a reddish aura surrounding his body. Yue soon slowed down and came to a stop, just before the small courtyard close to the princess' quarters, Touya following suit. Yue somehow managed to retain his impassive look, while Touya grasped his sword hilt tightly, his knuckles growing very white.

The inner courtyard was awash in red. Most of the torches, usually burning bright this hour, were all dying or flickering, casting reddish shadows everywhere. Dripping blood slowly ran down the eight pillars and down along the walls. Small pools of blood collected below the bodies scattered everywhere, of servant and guard alike. Even the fountain in the center wasn't spared. Streaks of red intermingling with the water flowed down the four small canals leading from the fountain to the edge of the walkway. An unnatural silence permeated the red-splattered garden.

The pained groans of someone behind the fountain bid the two to rush forward towards the sound. Passing the fountain, they came upon Sakura's profile. The white sundress the princess loved was torn slightly along the skirt and splattered with streaks and globs of blood, bright red against her skin and clothing. Pitch-black wings, unmoving against the darkness, held the young princess aloft. Yue narrowed his eyes at the sight. She was hovering a couple of feet off the ground, holding Fujitaka aloft with her left hand alone, her silver shortsword held casually low in her right. The princess turned and smiled brightly at them, though her cheeks were streaked with tears. Her ruby-eyed gaze bore into Yue's.

"Yue-san! I've been looking for you! Everyone wasn't every helpful!" With almost a careless gesture, she tossed the king she was holding towards one of the pillars, which cracked from the blow.

"Nekane… what do you want?" Yue almost spat out.

"You know best, after all. You're the best Moon Guardian ever! You always know where Clow-sama is!" At that, Yue glared at the young woman before him.

"What have you done with my father and sister!" Touya yelled, finally losing his cool and drawing his weapon.

"I am your sister, Touya-kun! Kinomoto Nekane!" Her ruby eyes seemed to twinkle as Touya, dumbfounded by the statement, lowered his sword. She refocused her gaze completely on the guardian. "Yue, Yue… tell me! Where's Clow-sama?"

Barely above a whisper, Yue replied, "Clow Reed is dead, Nekane."

"What…?" The tears lining her face seemed more fitting, as Nekane's face fell.

Yue raised his head and looked straight at Nekane, speaking clearly and evenly. "Clow Reed, the master I loved so dearly, is dead."

'Is this really my sister!' Touya desperately tried to come to grips with what had happened.

She shrieked, "No! I saw him! I was with him, damn it!" Yue's eyes widened at that. "I…" Without warning, she fell forward, her wings becoming slightly grey, then flashing out of existence. Touya started to run forward to catch her, but Yue raised his arm to keep the prince back.

Slowly, the fallen girl sat up onto her hands and knees, leaning heavily forward. Her right hand clutched at her stomach while she stared downwards at her left hand, stained red from all the blood. "… onii-chan…" She looked up, dimming emerald eyes shedding fresh tears. " I…. I… I feel…so..."

Blink. "…dirty? Yes, we're dirty aren't we, Sakura? I can't face Clow-sama like this!" Dull red eyes stared up at the two men before her before pitch-black wings sprung from her back once more. Flapping once, they brought her airborne. "I'll come back after I clean off, Yue! Be sure to tell me then!" A second flap sent the auburn-haired girl towards the west.

"… Sakura! Damn you, Nekane!" Touya cursed at her retreating form. After she disappeared from sight, he stumbled towards Fujitaka, lying motionless in the dimming light.

* * *

"Tell me, Yue." Touya gently tucked his father in his parents' bed, as the moon guardian stood behind him. Fujitaka's face was ashen, his breathing shallow and sporadic. Touya dabbed at his father's forehead with a damp, soft cloth. "Who… no, what is Nekane?" His voice was subdued. "What does she want?" 

"Nekane is a… dark spirit, prince." Yue reached down towards his sash, where the sleeves of his robes hid a sheathed katana. "Her sealing, I realized soon later, is what brought upon the death of my master, Clow Reed. Although we all… loved him dearly, Nekane especially. Apparently, she wants to be with 'her' Clow-sama once again."

"You're telling me that… spirit is what stole my sister away from me?" Touya growled. Yue sighed in response.

"I know what you are thinking. You can't hope to separate her from Sakura-sama and seal her away. It took all of Clow's strength! You are strong, I shall give you that. But you are a fool to think you are as strong as Clow Reed." Yue crossed his arms and strode towards the window. He opened it, a light breeze flowing through the room.

"No. I don't intend to seal her away. I intend to save my sister from such."

"You'll fail. You'll die." Yue looked out the window, towards the waning moon.

"So be it." Touya's voice was grim, determined.

"…" Yue pulled out the katana at his waist by grasping its stylized white and gold saya, and then presented it to the prince. "Here, then. I'm not going to stop you. But, neither will I join you. This sword will adapt to you and your wishes."

"T-thank you, Yue." Touya grasped the weapon by the sheath, and almost dropped it as the sheath suddenly widened and elongated, the hilt morphing into a slender straight handle with a curving feather for a hand guard. The cross piece, once a stylized gold moon, transformed into a pair of slender wings which flanged out at the ends. He drew the blade and marveled at the pinkish gold blade. "I'll use it with care."

"Bring her back safe." Yue bade, before taking the cloth from Touya's hands to gently wipe Fujitaka's brow. 'Otherwise, I will have likely failed my promise to my Master.'

The young prince bowed to him, and then turned to leave the room, leaving Yue to care for the ailing Fujitaka. Yue sighed and turned towards the window some several feet away. Dark clouds rolled past, covering the moon.

"With light gone away, only the darkness is left. " he whispered.

* * *

'_What did_..._ you… we do? Father? Why_..._ everyone is_..._ I killed_..._ no!'_

"Nothing, Sakura. Just something that needed to be done." Nekane swam somewhat lazily around the turbulent waters. "Ahh, doesn't the cold water feel nice?"

* * *

Tsuzuku 

Author's Notes:

I honestly don't know what to say at this point. While part of me wants to cheer at seeing the end of the first arc in sight, I also want to curse at some of the characters. Either for not being very strong, or… uncooperative. _Oii... Sakura-chan, where are you?_

If you like what you see? Or if you don't like something? Please leave a review! Thanks to all who reviewed, as well as a big thank you for xDianaMoonx. For pre-reading, editing, and just plain listening to my complaints and whining. (sage nod)

A saya is the sheath for a katana, in case you didn't know. I hope that clarifies a few things.

Let's see:

**bittersweetdreams**: Thanks for the comment! I hope this chapter keeps to your expectations.

**Windflight**: Well... as the chapter hopefully shows... both?

**dbzgtfan2004**: Thanks for the opinion! Hum. More SS.

Signing off for now,

Eni Li'Nave


	7. Reflections of the Soul

Pre-rant/Disclaimer: I haven't abandoned the story. Touya ran away and locked himself in his trailer with Yukito joining him, after reading the script... That said, I don't own CCS. I wouldn't mind Tomoyo-sama singing for me...

Sadame no Tsubasa : Wings of Destiny

Chapter 6 : Reflections of the Soul

* * *

The palace was shrouded in darkness. Not even a beam of moonlight peeked through the endless dark clouds above. None of the torches, normally bright with magical flames, were lit. It was through the darkening night that one man made his way towards the stables outside the palace. Upon reaching the door, he found it slightly ajar. Frowning, he cupped his right hand. A small orb of glowing light sparked into existence. With his left, he shoved the stable door outward and then tossed the glowing orb into the open portal. The ball suddenly multiplied into a hundred weak points of light, dimly illuminating the stable's interior. 

"Show yourself!" Yukito yelled, as he materialized his staff and entered the stable. His guard immediately lowered when he finally recognized the turbulent magical aura of the black-clad figure turning to face him— revealing a grim-looking Touya. Gone were the blues and whites of his normal dress, now it was completely pitch black. Even the form-fitting breastplate, he noted, was black, blending well with his clothing in the dim light. The sword he received from Yue hung from his belt, the pink scabbard and white-leather wrapped hilt contrasting sharply with the dark attire.

"So you are leaving," Yukito stated more than asked. Silence was the older man's answer, as Touya turned back around to continue loading his horse with a pair of hastily packed bags. A corner of dark crimson cloth peeked out of one pack. Yukito sighed and strode over to the silent prince, and forcibly turned him around. "Touya, listen to me. You'll die out there. She's too strong, too heartless. With your father sick as he is and Sakura gone, if you perish..."

Touya closed his eyes for a few moments before flashing Yukito a small smile. "It won't be anything hard. I'll just have to wake her up. You know how Sakura always naps... she's just sleepwalking. A good shake'll snap her out of it." He turned and mounted his horse, slowly leading them out of the stables. Yukito followed him out to the stable doors, and with a flick of his wrist, sent the small glowing orbs to surround the departing Prince so they could light his way. Yukito remained, watching until the dim lights disappeared in the distance to the west.

"Return soon, and with good news for your father." He then turned around to gaze towards the palace, almost indiscernable from the skies. "If you pass on, my liege, this peace will surely leave with you." Composing himself, Yukito slowly made his way back to the side of his lord.

* * *

A stray raindrop suddenly struck Touya's nose, causing him to look up dubiously at the dark clouds above. He cursed inwardly as he continued urging his mount towards the end of the crystalline gorge. It was an old memory that drew him to that place, where the Satei river carved its way through the rock and crystal to form a sparkling, almost eternal, waterfall. The water cascaded down a hundred feet to the shimmering basin below, eventually flowing into the lake that surrounded the palace. It was much unlike today, where the normally bright and colorful lights refracting from the crystal formations were now dim and hazy. 'A time long has past,' he thought with a frown. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. 

'I said I'd get Sakura back, but with what Yue told me, is it even possible?' Touya narrowed his eyes. 'No, nobody is invincible. But...'

"Touya-niichan!" A voice sang out from above him, startling him enough for him to slip off the saddle. An amused chuckle caused him to glare at Sakura – 'No, Nekane,' he snapped at himself -- who was fluttering just out of reach with her pitch-black wings keeping her aloftShe grinned broadly, with her dull red eyes glued upon him. "Ne, ne, Touya-niichan! Yue must've told you, right? I think I felt him hiding again sometime last night, but now you're here... ooh! And with some new clothes!" Touya wasn't sure if she was talking about the bags, or himself. Nonetheless, he stood and brushed the dirt off himself before moving to his pack.

Fumbling with the straps keeping the pack closed, Touya finally opened the pack and quickly tossed a tightly balled bundle of white cloth at his sister. "You're cold, aren't you? Here!" She scowled at both Touya and the flying bundle of cloth, before swinging an arm out and across her body. The bundle expanded and fanned apart, the heavy white cloak releasing the rest of its contents. The clothes were settling into a ring around her as Nekane eyed the first few pieces. Her white leather boots, a pair of elbow-length white gloves, another white belt. Her eyes widened at the last piece. A sleeveless, crimson dress floated before her, with slits along the sides up to upper thighs. Gold threading lined the collar, and edges of the dress, while along the bottom was a trio of embroidered cherry blossoms in full bloom.

"You're the best!" Nekane praised as she floated towards the opposite bank, the clothes following suit. As soon as she landed, she dispelled her wings. Touya was about to follow, but soon his eyes were everywhere but on her as she started pulling the sundress off herself, her back facing him. Twitching, he turned back to start removing the bags from the tired, chestnut mare. The rustling of cloth nearby kept him relatively sane, as he continued to mutter prayers to Clow for guidance and, most importantly, to get his **real** sister back.

"Ne, Touya-niichan..." Nekane's voice cut into his thoughts. He glanced over at her, immediately thankful she finished putting on her dress and boots, 'though her back was still turned. She slipped the gloves on. "Those worthless people around the old man, who were they?"

Touya's voice dropped a few degrees. "They were friends who keep us safe."

"Hnnn..." Nekane turned around as she threw the cloak around her shoulders and fiddled with the clasp. "What's the point if they're weak? The old man put up more of a fuss than they did."

"Stop it, Sakura!"

"I'm not Sakura, Touya-nii," Nekane coolly replied as she shook her head. "I know you're more perceptive than that. Or would you rather I be all cheerful and oh-so-lovingly call you 'Onii-chan'? What rubbish." She spat on the ground, even as tears started to well in her eyes. "Only Clow-sama treated me like I was special. Even now, you're looking at me like I'm trash. Is that how you treat your sister?"

"You are not my sister. She wouldn't willingly hurt dad or anyone else like you did."

Nekane lowered her head at the proclamation, bangs covering her eyes, as an unshed tear ran down her cheek. 'It's just like last night...' A sense of urgency wormed its way into his voice. "Sakura! I know you're in there! You're stronger than this! Fight!" Moments slipped by. Touya's hope soared as she started wiping her eyes.

"... fine then. I'll fight." Touya's face fell as she lowered her hands, revealing an icy, ruby-eyed glare. "You're no longer my brother to me, Touya-nii." Her black wings flared into existence as she grabbed onto the sheathed sword hanging from her belt. "Yue told you. Where is Clow-sama?"

He took a step back, as he also reflexively grabbed at the sword at his waist. At the unfamiliar feel of the scabbard, he glanced down briefly before looking back up at Nekane. She hadn't moved an inch. 'Damn! I forgot to test this new sword out. But if what Yue told me is true, then it should be okay.' Aloud he stated, "He didn't tell me anything."

"You lie," Nekane accused, "I'll beat it out of you if I have to." The scrape of metal sounded clearly as a flash of silver streaked into her hand. As Touya drew his own sword, she looked surprised when she noted the unfamiliar, pinkish-gold blade. Her surprised expression settled into an unreadable grin. "New sword? I didn't know you liked pink."

"I don't," Touya grated out, "Sakura's coming back with me."

"Didn't I tell you? She's here, with me. But you can't have her back." 'No more!' Nekane flinched at the foreign thought. "Now now, Sakura. We don't want to kill him yet." She narrowed her eyes as she swung her sword to the side. "Or at least… not until he tells me. So… where is Clow-sama?"

'She really means it,' he thought. A crack of thunder echoed throughout the gorge, as brother warily regarded sister. He leveled his sword at her. "I'm not leaving until Sakura's back. And neither are you," he declared.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not leaving till I get answers, Touya-nii," Nekane assured him before looking up at the dark, rolling clouds above. The rain started falling upon them both, the water mingling with Sakura's tears. "The skies are crying for our love," she murmured.

A small pair of white wings flared into existence on Touya's back as he made a quick gesture with his free hand. Tendrils of water spun out and away from him, all converging on the distracted Nekane. However, she continued staring up at the skies even as she spun around and severed each tendril before flying upwards. Not to be dismayed, Touya clenched his fist, causing the tendrils to swirl into each other to form a lance of water. He gestured toward Nekane, and, as if guided by his hand, the lance spiraled up at her.

She raised her free hand as if to block the incoming projectile with it. When it struck, the water instead split and spiraled around her to form a loose, bubble-like prison. Never lifting her gaze from Touya, she whispered: "Kaze yo..." The bubble soon formed into an opaque white shell before exploding in a spray of icy shards, revealing a sweetly smiling Nekane. That smile fast turned into a manaical grin.

"Ne, Touya-nii. If you're trying to capture me, it's not going to work," she called down to him, as if lecturing a child. Touya soon found himself stumbling back, as she suddenly dove from the sky, landing just before him. "Tell me! Where! Is! He?!" She accentuated each word with a swipe of her sword. He struggled to regain his footing while parrying each strike. But, just as suddenly as she started, Nekane relented on her attacks and floated back up into the air, allowing Touya to regain his footing on the muddy bank. Half of her face was crunched into a scowl, her left hand clutching at her head. He glanced at her wings – they seemed lighter, but he wasn't sure.

'She not only moves faster, but her strikes are more powerful than Sakura's,' he thought. His mind flashed back to the water prison. 'Opening or not, I can't let this opportunity pass. Fight her, Sakura!'

Touya crouched briefly before leaping up at Nekane, sword extended for a stab. Her eyes suddenly focused in on him, and she swung her sword, knocking his sword away to the side. Still scowling, she then brought her free hand up, palm facing him.

He hastily formed a round shield before himself, just as a blast of gale-force winds barreled into him. The winds easily broke through the half-formed shield, sending Touya slamming into the side of the gorge. Blood spurt into the air as he coughed it out on impact. Crystal shards and mud clods fell to the river bank below while Touya pushed himself out of the earthen, Touya-shaped depression. 'I'm suddenly glad I wore this armor,' he thought as he grabbed his sword and wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. Stabbing the blade into the mud, he used it to push himself up onto his feet. The girl floating a few feet away regarded him with narrowed eyes.

"It doesn't have to be this painful, Touya-nii. Just tell me where my Clow-sama is. Sakura will be happier this way," Nekane reasoned.

Touya opted to not reply, instead he leaped at her with his sword drawn back. Nekane sighed. With a flick of her wrist, she negligently sent another blast of wind at her brother. Her eyes widened as a bluish shield formed and redirected the blast to his side. 'He deflected it?!'

"Sakura!" Touya stabbed at her side, hoping to catch the edge of her clothes, so that he could pull her down and take away her greatest advantage – her mobility. What he did not expect was for her to spin into the path of his sword as her own blade flashed low. He gasped harshly, brokenly, as it slipped just below his breastplate and into his stomach up to the hilt, the blade extruding from his back. His own sword was similarly buried into her stomach. A mix of pain and surprise crossed his face, as he looked at Nekane's smiling face.

"I'm tired of waiting. I'll just go and ask Yue again, now that I'm better dressed," Nekane whispered as she gazed deep into Touya's eyes. "You look surprised. I'll tell you something good, Touya-nii. Clow's sword follows its user's wishes. What he wants cut, it cuts. What he doesn't want cut, it doesn't cut."

She kicked Touya off her sword and towards the ground several feet below her. Pain clouded his eyes as the sword sliced out through his gut only for him to fall back towards the unyielding earth below. Even as his body impacted the ground, Nekane dove right after him, pinning him to the ground by driving her sword through him once again. Blood flowed away from his stomach, the rain creating reddish rivulets to trail away from him. He could only stare up at her, at her stomach and the the whole, uncut dress. As he defiantly lifted up his sword, it slipped from his fingers as he saw it. He gasped. What was once a beautiful sword, was now simply a hilt and crosspiece -- the blade was completely gone.

"Sa... ku... ra..." he gasped, as Touya clutched with both hands, onto her hand that still held her sword.

"Ne-ka-ne, Touya-nii," she replied, her gaze boring into his. Suddenly, she smiled brightly and reached out to pat his cheek roughly. "I'm sure this is uncomfortable, but it'll end soon. You know..."

Touya wasn't listening, instead staring up at her and clinging onto her hand even as his life was slowly washing away. 'I can't move... I can't snap her out of it like this...' Suddenly, Nekane face was all he could see, as she bent down over him. 'I can see myself in her eyes...' A grin spread across his face.

"Hnn? What's this?" She poked his cheek. "You see something you like?"

His gaze locked with hers. "Mi...ra..." At those choked out syllables, lines of light spiraled away from Touya's body, engraving the ground below them. Nekane could only gasp, as an intimately familiar magical circle formed in the mud, highlighted by that very magical light. The spatter of rain grew silent, and Nekane's shocked expression disappeared as his vision melted into darkness.

* * *

Touya ran forward, the darkness around him unabating. He squinted, hoping to see something other than just pitch darkness. 'Please, let me get to Sakura,' he desperately thought, as a rush of coldness sped through him. 'If this works, Clow be praised.' 

It seemed like hours passed when finally, a pinpoint of light appeared in the distance ahead. As he approached the light, his surroundings gradually grew lighter, revealing swirling gray mists. Flashes of various images—the palace, himself, Yukito, father—accompanied a cacophony of voices that surounded him as he ran on, too many to clearly make out who spoke or what was said. All too suddenly, the voices were silenced, just as he came upon Sakura, shadowy tendrils binding her arms and legs. She was reaching out towards an image of himself lying on the ground below her, just out of her reach.

"Onii-chan, don't..."

"Sakura!"

Sakura whipped around to face him, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Onii-chan! Stay away from me! I—"

He strode towards her, ignoring her pleas. "Like hell I will."

An amused chuckle stopped his advance, as the tendrils elongated and coalesced together, forming a shadowy clone of Sakura, save for ankle-length hair and glowing red eyes. "You should listen to her, Touya-nii. Struggles are useless," Nekane chided as she floated above the two.

"Arrrgh!" He drew his sword, not even noticing the pinkish-gold blade flashing back into existence, and sliced through the shadowy tendrils. Sakura screamed as he did so, her body spasming before curling up into a fetal position. The tendrils still attached to her body wrapped around herself, leaving dark markings on her skin and clothes before fading away.

"She's part of me now, or did you forget that, Touya-nii?" asked Nekane, the bottom half of her shadowy form extending to reform her legs. At his horrified expression, she went on. "Hurt me, and you hurt her. It's the same in reverse, but I doubt you want to hurt Sakura now, do you?"

Said girl whimpered softly. "Onii...chan..."

"It's okay, Sakura. It's okay now. Everything will be alright," he whispered to her. For the second time that day, lines of power spun away from Touya to form Clow's magical circle. Pointing at Nekane with his sword, a beam of silver energy shot out from the tip towards her. Smiling confidently, she calmly blocked the beam with an outstretched hand. The beam split and circled completely around her before spinning around into an opaque sphere of silver energy. With little fanfare, the sigils below him vanished, and he fell to his knees, next to Sakura's form.

"I told you, if you're trying to capture me, it's not going to work," Nekane whispered. She punched the barrier with her hand, but her hand bounced off the sphere.

"It's... not to capture... It's to seal you away, so Sakura can be herself," Touya gasped, as he leaned heavily on his sword.

"You sealing me in here is the same as sealing her," she replied, "and this won't last forever."

"Sakura won't lose to you, Nekane," Touya promised before he shuddered violently. He reached down to ruffle Sakura's hair, even as his body slowly faded away, starting from his feet on upward..

"Leave it to a kaijuu to be so troublesome..." One last, parting tease.

"I'm... not a monster..." came the strained reply.

He smiled wanly. "Good girl..." And then, there were two. Nekane looked sadly at Sakura who was still curled into a ball.

"Wait for me, Clow-sama..."

* * *

'So I'm back,' Touya thought as he slowly opened his eyes to see the dark, cloudy sky above. Rain continued to pour upon them both, though he could no longer feel it fall upon his face. Looking down and to his left, he saw Sakura's form slumped over him like a rag doll, her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled weakly as he noted Sakura's regular breathing, a sure sign that she was asleep, at least. His eyes turned back to the sky, where the rain continued to pour down on the two of them, the pitter-pat no longer heard. 'At least... she's really Sakura now. So tired... I'll just rest a moment' He closed his eyes. 'Just a moment...' 

A feeling of warmth spread out from his stomach, making its way up to his limbs. At the return of some feeling, he grunted mentally. 'Is this it? Will Clow guide me to light?'

He opened his eyes to see an all-too familiar stormy sky. The falling rain and gurgling river were quiet in comparison to the slow, melodic chant he heard just above him. He looked towards the voice, to see a priestess kneeling over his body, her long raven locks plastered to the muddy white robes of her station. Her steely amethyst gaze focused wholly on his stomach while a soft golden glow emanated from her hands, which were firmly pressed against his stomach.

Touya lay his hand on top of her hands. "Tomoyo..."

The golden halo around her hands vanished as Tomoyo gasped in surprise. "Touya-ouji... hang in there!" She gently clasped his hand in both of her own. "Just wait a moment. I'll heal you up and..."

He shook his head. "I'm dead, Tomoyo." At her vehement shaking of her head, he cracked a wry grin. "How long has it been since it started raining here?"

She cocked her head. Confusion written on her face, she answered, "About three hours..."

"That's about how long I've had that wound. It's not healing, is it?" Again, she shook her head. "Then let it be. I did what I had to... Where's Sakura?"

Tomoyo gave a watery smile. "She's resting next to you." He turned around to see Sakura lying next to him, a rolled-up bundle of cloth underneath her head. He turned back around to the priestess.

"Take care of the kaijuu for me. She's not herself, and you know her. She's more trouble than... she looks..."

"Leave Sakura-chan to me," she vowed, as she squeezed his hands. "She'll be okay."

He smiled. "Thank you." He turned his head to look at Sakura. "Sakura... remember that picnic... the waterfall..." The hand Tomoyo clasped became limp in her hands.

Tomoyo squeezed his hand, and opened her mouth. She blew softly on him, and gasped as three silvery spheres emerged from his body. They orbited around his body before they suddenly shot themselves into Sakura's body, leaving no marks behind.

Staring up at the skies above, she sang a short hymm, even as her own tears fell.

'Fires, burn bright to lead him from darkness to light.

'Earth, welcome him in your warm embrace.

'Winds blow gentle winds to comfort him.

'Waters, wash his worries away.

'Clow, who watches over us all, guide his soul to his rest.'

The tears of heaven and man continued to fall.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

Author's Notes:

This story's not dead! I swear! Thus begins the revival... of sorts. So ends the first arc. For those wondering where Tomoyo-sama was, here she is. Much more of her to come. Too much crying? I admit, there's a fair amount of tearworks here. But, emotions are high. There's definitely loss. Time to run away from Touya -- I think he wants more screen time, especially after this chapter. The man needs to learn to step out of the limelight. Touya fans, don't fret too much. I promise a few flashbacks...

Why so long to update? 4 words. I hate fight scenes. Considering how important this was, I ran through at least 10 different scenarios for the entirety of this fight, including the prelude to the actual fighting. Yeah. It took awhile to finally decide and write one out. I believe the rest will come out quicker than the last... several months. Again, many thanks to xDianaMoonx for all her assistance and support, and to me muse who kept on kicking me to get back to writing this thing on a bi-monthly basis.

Signing off for now. Ciao!

Eni Li'Nave


End file.
